


A Cup Shall Come Together: Dancing in the Dark (Twinkyempath Anthology Chapter 47) Podfic

by breakneck



Series: TwinkyEmpath (mresundance) Selected Works [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakneck/pseuds/breakneck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the chapter following my previous podfic Too Far (The Mongoose and the Ripper) which is the aftermath from Hannibal's perspective. It's much fluffier than the previous post. It's a twinkyempath story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cup Shall Come Together: Dancing in the Dark (Twinkyempath Anthology Chapter 47) Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mresundance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/gifts), [twinkyempath (mresundance)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Twinkyempath Anthology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221539) by [mresundance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance). 



This is the chapter following the last chapter I podficced of Dancing in the Dark (twinkyempath): Chapter 46: Too Far (The Mongoose and the Ripper). They were some of my favorite entries, so I chose to do these. I might do more if there's an interest and I can get the house to myself.

 

Soundcloud link [here.](https://soundcloud.com/clickety/the-teacup-shall-come-together-podfic)

 

Mediafire link [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ffm0c71uhqfsgm8/The_Teacup_Shall_Come_Together_\(podfic\).wma). (This is a .wma file)


End file.
